<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his foolish heart by thisisbatcountry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871271">his foolish heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisbatcountry/pseuds/thisisbatcountry'>thisisbatcountry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling In Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I, Kissing, M/M, Methamphetamine, References to Drugs, Short Chapters, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love, Workplace Relationship, else, ex teacher-ex student relationship, here, idk - Freeform, put, should, what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisbatcountry/pseuds/thisisbatcountry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's been acting weird when Walter's around, what could it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Pinkman/Walter White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jesse was confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning: bad english, not my main language, sorry.</p><p>this was originally a one shot i wrote (because that song just screams walt/jesse to me), but i separated it into teeny tiny short chapters so it could have more suspense hwjzhejzhsz</p><p>it's supposed to happen on the first season btw</p><p>alsoooo, it contains some quotes from my first fic, it's just a coincidence lol, i have no imagination.</p><p> </p><p>edit: ¡traducción y adaptación al español ya disponible!:<br/>https://my.w.tt/pxMDxaGcWab</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse was confused. </p><p>He's been spending a lot of time with him lately, and still wasn't sure why. They were just doing business after all, just making and selling crystal meth, a (kinda) professional business relationship, right?</p><p>Jesse just didn't knew what happened to him when he was around Walter.</p><p>"What the fuck, man, he's like... Uhm... 50. And he's a man! C'mon!" he said to himself every time those weird thoughts would come to his head. Pinkman was a young guy who liked to do girls and to have fun with his friends, there was no time to think about his work partner.</p><p>He would get all nervous and sweaty around him, and that never happened before, it just started to happen for some reason Jesse didn't knew or probably ignored. That phenomenon even made him ruin a whole load of glass, Jesus, Walt was so angry at him. Jesse only joked about the incident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jesse was scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an impulse of curiosity, while they were cooking, he encouraged himself and decided to ask Mr. White why he felt like that (because he was the smartest person he knew), but obviously, saying that it happened while being around an unnamed friend of his. The man smiled proudly and looked at Jesse, this one was hypnotized, staring at Walt in awe; he delicately placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and slowly explained it was love, with the butterflies in the stomach and all the cheesy cliché romcom movie stuff.</p><p>Jesse was scared.</p><p>He did not want to be in love with him! No, not him! </p><p>Jesse discovered many complicated feelings, he thought he wasn't this weak, he couldn't be, this couldn't be him.</p><p>He tried to hide them, but just couldn't do it right.</p><p>--Love you say?...--Jesse asked, with a worried smile on his face--</p><p>--Yes. Look at you, you're gonna have a little girlfriend, huh?</p><p>--Yeah, cool, I guess, great...--The younger one was obviously nervous, and tried to rapidly change the subject--Let's continue cooking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ...Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse acted awkwardly the whole day, no words other than "Jesse, pass me that thing over there" were said.</p><p>But Walt was no dumb shit.</p><p>---</p><p>Later, the night arrived, and they were both at their respective homes.</p><p>Walt was sitting on his bed, thinking about Jesse's odd behavior that day.</p><p>He knew he was lying when he asked about what happened to him, he knew Jesse since he went to school, he knew him even better than he knew his own wife, and knew that cute "thing" with the eyebrows he did when he lied.</p><p>Walter's plan of manipulating Pinkman had got too far...</p><p>What a shame Mr. White didn't feel the same about him...</p><p>...Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. His foolish heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse was lying on the floor full of beer bottles; broken glass; Ziploc plastic bags; condoms and confetti, watching the ceiling high as hell, thinking about random stuff, but trying not to think about anything at the same time. </p><p>Chicks... friends... parties... music... drugs... Mr. White... Mr. White... Mr. White... He got frustrated.</p><p>"What are my feelings for him?" He cried. </p><p>Jesse may have looked like a rebel on the outside, but on the inside he had a fragile, innocent, manipulable heart, and Mr. White had touched it like nobody's ever done. </p><p>He realized he really was in love with him, Walt drove him crazy in a romantic way, all he wanted to do was to hug him and kiss him deep, Jesse felt like Mr. White was the only one who protected and cared about him, that's what made him fall in love with that man.</p><p>"What if he doesn't like me the way I do? What if he hates me? What if i'm just a burden to him?"</p><p>Walt had a pregnant wife and a son, and that's what hurted him the most.</p><p>"Why do I love him?"</p><p>But now he was sure about something, for this time it isn't fascination, or a dream that will fade and fall apart.</p><p>It's love, this time it's love.</p><p>Oh, his foolish heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days passed and they continued working as usual, they still chatted like always, but tried to avoid said subject, because they both knew the truth.</p><p>Jesse thought about it everyday when he was alone.</p><p>He daydreamed about Walt, odd, he usually daydreamed about hot women and pornstars, but not anymore.</p><p>He knew it was wrong and that made him feel like shit because he really loved him, but couldn't control his feelings to stop doing it.</p><p>The younger one wanted to do something about it, but wasn't sure if it would be a good idea.</p><p>And one day, he couldn't take it anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in the desert, not a single soul around besides them.</p><p>Walter was explaining something to Jesse inside the van. When Walt explained things to Jesse, they were things he didn't give three shits about, and he still payed attention, even as a joke, even if he wasn't in the mood, he at least focused his glance on him pretending he was listening and understanding everything, but this time, Jesse wouldn't even look at his beloved Mr. White, he went blank, and Walt noticed.</p><p>--Jesse, are you listeni-</p><p>--...</p><p>--Jesse.</p><p>--...</p><p>--Jesse.</p><p>--...</p><p>--Jesse!</p><p>He finally directed his gaze to Walter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Crystal blue eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pinkman looked like he was about to murder him right there.</p><p>--Jesse, pay attention when I'm talking, apply yourself.</p><p>No response, he was not thinking clear, his heart replaced his brain for a second.</p><p>Without changing his facial expression, Jesse pounced on Walter, grabbed his face with his two hands, closed his crystal blue eyes and kissed him. His mind was a mess in that moment, he couldn't think about anything else but how much he loved that man, and how much he screwed everything up.</p><p>Walter put his hands on the back part of Jesse's head, tousled his hair and wildly pushed him away, grabbing his arms to contain him and looking at the boy in concern.</p><p>--Hey! Hey! Calm the hell down, what is wrong with you?!</p><p>-I love you! I love you! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!</p><p>He screamed, before starting to cry. Walter just held him tight and they remained silent, the only present sound that filled Walt with guilt were Jesse's sobs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. This wasn't my plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse's face was red as a tomato, maybe of embarrassment or maybe of being lovestruck. He was almost sweating cold, but Walt's arms around him made him feel safe and in love, even though he was on a terrible situation.</p><p>---</p><p>"This wasn't my plan" They both thought.</p><p>--Mr. White...--Jesse said later, between sobs--</p><p>--Jesse... I'm sorry.</p><p>--Mr. White, please, please!--He shouted, he didn't want to let him go, he wanted him so bad--</p><p>Walt sat on a chair, ended the hug and raised Jesse's chin so they could look at each other. Jesse had teary eyes and a worried look, Walt was as worried as Jesse, the younger one was serious about being in love with him, the situation got out of hand.</p><p>--You know I can't...</p><p>He couldn't believe what he heard, he tried to sit on his lap, to kiss him once, kiss him twice and kiss him once again in a clumsy attempt to make him say the truth. Nothing, Jesse was about to cry again.</p><p>They separated their lips and the younger one stared at his green, green eyes, before Mr. White covered them with his hand and lowered his head.</p><p>--Oh... My little boy...</p><p>--You don't feel the same about me, don't you?...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gotta love that open ending, huh? what happened next i'll leave it to your imagination.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>